


Angelica Squared- A Story of Two Suffragists...

by EMRCB



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A. Ham two Angelica's are suffragists, AU, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Eliza is a good mum, Eliza is a good sister, Eliza will eventually join my club, F/F, F/M, Gen, He thinks he's smart but he doesn't notice, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Historically Accurate, References to real people in future chapters, Will you join it?, which means she'll want to wring A. Ham's neck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMRCB/pseuds/EMRCB
Summary: Rights go to Lin-Manuel MirandaFrom a very young age Angelica Hamilton spent three months of the year in England with her aunt. What she does there no-one knows. Know one wants to know anything about the previously great Angelica Church anymore.Or, every year Angelica Hamilton gets up to some suffragist buisness with her beloved aunt.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Angelica Schulyer & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schulyer/Original Female Character, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Original Female Character(s), John Laurens/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Prologue- August 1905, London, England.

Angelica was jittering excitedly as she was being rereleased from her three month prison sentence. Not that being released from prison was exciting, she only stayed away from it for three months at the most. No, she was meeting her four-year-old niece, also called Angelica. She'd made an arrangement with Eliza that Angelica would stay with her every year from January to March. This girl would not grow up thinking marriage was the only choice for her in life. No Angelica had quite the plan for her. Starting with a little meeting of suffragist next saturday. 

"See you in a few months, wenches," the guard opened door and let all women run free. Angelica ran the fastest. She had two hours to make it like like she hadn't been living in a hell-hole for the last five months.

* * *

"Come on darling, Angelica's very fun," my mother encouraged me. I don't want to go and visit my namesake/Aunt who I've never met. I'd much rather be at home with Philip.  
That was until she opened the door with ash on her face, "Oh, hello sweetie would you like a mint," I was disappointed by her accent that she had obviously changed. That was until her butler closed the door," Come on, I got some breeches for you, lets go hiking," it's not that I don't like the idea of hiking. It's that my father told me I have to write about everything, and he'll be angry if I do more boy stuff. I'll have to disappoint my Aunt, "Papa says it's already bad enough that I play with Philip, he'd be very angry if he found out I was going out in public in breeches,".

My Aunt snorts, "Screw your stupid father. He won't find out,". I like my Aunt. She's fun. 


	2. Family Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, Angelica is going back to visit her Aunt.

Angelica knew her father was watching, when was he not. When were people not watching the mysterious Angelica Hamilton? Mamma suspects she is not telling her something but doesn’t say a word. The whole household is grossly bent around hiding things from Father or pleasing him. The former is the most of what she does. Aunt Peggy worked it out in precisely five seconds when she came back from her first visit. But Aunt Peggy believes in me and Aunt Troubles course, so she stays quiet. She’d promised herself ages ago that she’d come clean at 21. Or, if her father found a match for her beforehand.  
“Don’t let your Aunt put any of those silly notions she has in your head. Your place is in the home and these stays were to prepare you for marriage. Don’t get the notion that what your pathetic excuse for a Mother says about spending time with your Aunt. YOU WILL BE MARRIED AT 21,” it was well known that Alexander Hamilton hated everybody, he was only a lawyer for money. But never more had Angelica despised her father, then now. As soon as she could she was going to live at her Aunt place. She’d take Ellie too, and maybe Mamma. But Mamma kniws well how to handle herself.

* * *

  
“Alexander, I see you’ve bought your daughter along. Did you get the wrong auction centre?” Angelica senior sneered. Even though I was silently applauding her I knew they weren’t always like this. Long ago, Alexander Hamilton was nice to be around, plus Aunt Trouble was his intellectual equal. They disagreed when Aunt Trouble went off to help a friend nurse on the front. Only, two years before she married, and moved to England. Thus, she became active in the suffragist movement.  
“Angelica, go ahead, I’ve not time for that radical,” my father accusingly pointed at Aunt Trouble. Sometimes I get the feeling that Father knows what I do over here.

* * *

  
“Well, if it ain’t Angelica Hamilton. Dux of her boarding school. What could she be doing her with us ‘lower’ ladies?” Madeline teased. Angelica looked mock-offended.  
“I don’t know, I thought I was here to beat you at cards,”. Everyone laughed. This all was the family reunion she needed while Philip was away at college. Nothing could be better then playing cards with some ladies one night. And being beating with sticks the next. Angelica knew the hard side of life. More so then some people say a fourteen year old should.


	3. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~Summer One~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue- August 1905, London, England.

Angelica was jittering excitedly as she was being rereleased from her three month prison sentence. Not that being released from prison was exciting, she only stayed away from it for three months at the most. No, she was meeting her four-year-old niece, also called Angelica. She'd made an arrangement with Eliza that Angelica would stay with her every year from January to March. This girl would not grow up thinking marriage was the only choice for her in life. No Angelica had quite the plan for her. Starting with a little meting of suffragist next Saturday. Disguised as a CWA London meeting.

"See you in a few months, wenches," the guard opened door and let all women run free. Angelica ran the fastest. She had two hours to make it like like she hadn't been living in a hell-hole for the last five months.

* * *

  
"Come on darling, Angelica's very fun," my mother encouraged me. I don't want to go and visit my namesake/Aunt who I've never met. I'd much rather be at home with Philip.  
That was until she opened the door with ash on her face, "Oh, hello sweetie would you like a mint," I was disappointed by her accent that she had obviously changed. That was until her butler closed the door," Come on, I got some breeches for you, lets go hiking," it's not that I don't like the idea of hiking. It's that my father told me I have to write about everything, and he'll be angry if I do more boy stuff. I'll have to disappoint my Aunt, "Papa says it's already bad enough that I play with Philip, he'd be very angry if he found out I was going out in public in breeches,"

My Aunt snorts, "Screw your stupid father, he won't find out, you'd be surprised how many stuff he doesn't know," I like my Aunt, she's fun.


	4. Odds and ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is product of having to stay home from a covid test. God pity me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me where this story is going. I have ABSOLUTELY no idea.
> 
> Part of this is important to the plot, the other bits are just extra information.

_Columbia College ._

_November 6th, 1910._

Dear Angie,

I really shouldn't be writing to you. Exams are next week! You'd love it here, the library takes up one quarter of the west wing, and Ellen knows where the principles secretary hides her very illegal bookshelves. You are interested in that stuff, aren't you? Ellen is the Stevens girl father made me see. I've no idea how to break it to him that we're just good friends. How about you lie to him? You used to be so good at that. Father actually let me skip the season this year. You are so lucky to go to London before their season. How do I get it into that thick mans head that I don't want to get married at 18? Poor you, having to live with him for nine months of the year! And people say Adams is unbearable. Hope you have a nice time when you see Aunt Angelica!

Your bother for years, Philip Hamilton.

Angelica knew there were several things wrong with this letter. Philip was usually more direct. He was definitely hiding something and normal Philip would just tell her if he thought something was wrong. It was also weird that he somehow knew to send it to Aunt Trouble's address. She would have to write a serious letter back to him.

* * *

* * *

Two Years before(1909)

 _Ring, Ring._ Angelica picked up the phone. Aunt Peggy was on the other line.

"Angie, you have to cone over to my house as soon as possible. Veridian Hue," the latter was a code word they'd invented encase anything went wrong, or Alexander was in danger finding out that she was active in the suffragist movement.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Philip couldn't belive it! He must be dreaming. Wasn't this newspaper trash anyway? It can't be true.


	5. First March in the light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Angelica's slash paintings for their cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non graphic depictions of police violence. Use of words that are !grossly! used to discriminate against women.

"Dammed whores, go home to your husbands," a voice called out from the crowd. They were marching near Wallace Hall of Art. Where somebody recently found that a painting done by a woman was mis-attributed to a man. The board of directors wouldn't do anything about it. This wasn't their main cause, but it still said that women should have the right to be credited for their own work. A crowd had gathered to cheer on the police as the beat the women. Angelica had been to marches before, but she was always on the side-line. Her Aunt insisted it was easier to dodge cameras there. She was lucky not to be on the 'NO!' list for suffragists. The first thing she ever learnt over here was dodging cameras, and she was so small, 3'7, that no-one noticed her. She stopped growing at twelve when she sick and had to take a weird medication for two years. Whack! A sharp pain hissed across her middle as the policeman hit her with the cane. She wasn't going to let this destroy her dignity. "If you think wanting somebody to be credited for their art is a crime then let's see you paint us masterpiece!" The only noticed he took was giving her a few more whacks in the stomach. The last thing Angelica saw before the white was the bruised, beaten and bloody face of her Aunt.

* * *

"Quite a fall you took their Miss," Angelica woke up from her sleep to a girl about age seven standing over her.

How long had it been?, was the only question that whirled around in the un-organised mess that people call 'Moanfully Morning Angie'. Which was understandably worsened by the fact that she had just been in a coma for five days. The girl was quick at knowing the questions she wanted answered. "Can I see my Aunt" she said in a hoarse voice after gulping down some water. "I'll phone her. She was quite upset. I don't think you'll be going to marches anytime soon Miss. She even hinted at sending you home early. I don't envy you Miss," all her words were spoken in the same soft monotone. As though she had taken years of training in how to not talk like an interesting person. Angelica didn't like her. "How do you know who my father is? Why aren't I underground? They're bound to have got a photo of me now. Could you write a letter to my brother?" Angelica's patience snapped. "The march was stopped a soon as you were out cold. The whole group full-on retreated. Never seen anything like Miss. Especially from those dammed radicals." the monotone had now turned into a sort of mocking whisper. "If you have a problem with my Aunt then why did you treat me in the first place?" Angelica was having any of her nonsense. The girl didn't seem that bothered by it,"Ehh, fathers business is out so we all do what we can to keep food on the table. I stay down here when Jane has her gentleman callers. Or, I go over to Margot's and do her washing. Your Aunt bought a few books for you, wanna read?". That was exactly what Angie relished doing for the next five hours, Angelica Senior's house was very far away.

* * *

Ferry office please Mister," class was over for the day but Philip knew it was time to bail. Mister Adams wasn't in the light, but he knew the times when Philip had had enough of law school and went galivanting of to Vegas. A trip across a steamer wasn't something had would've imagined though.


	6. Introducing Jenny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the introduction of a new character.

Angelica had just gotten up to an exciting part of her book when a soft _tap, tap, tap_ sounded on her window. A girl, about her age was standing at it.

"Open," she mouthed. Angelica did so with much difficulty.

"Please don't tell me Sarah put you off with her conservative nonsense. You have a good cause," she spoke in a thick cockney accent.

"No to bad, I didn't like her though. Is that 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' you have in your pocket. I read it a few months ago. Do you like it?"

"Good to now that you hate my sister and yes, I do like this book," she sounded angry.

Angelica tried to apologise, "I'm so sorry I didn't realise. She's not-," Angelica was cut off by laughs from the other girl.

"Ha! I got you so bad! It's okay I hate my sister, and whole family," she smiled, like it was some joke.

"Name?" Angelica questioned, realising she had forgot to ask it before.

" Jenny Kluger," Angelica forgot that Sarah had mentioned 'gentleman callers' and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting to this interesting soon-to-be friend.


	7. Card Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three unrefined(In a good way)ladies talk over cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animexstream recently left a very helpful comment on this story. I don't think they meant this but I am going to say it anyway. You've probably noticed that the treatment of A. Ham isn't very good in this story. You do not need to know my opinions on him, but please note that it is merely for the plot. He did great things for america.

"Cards Mrs. Church?" Angelica Church was checking in her rapidly recovering niece, when Angie's new friend Jenny Kluger started treating her with the upmost respectability. Not something your used to when you spend your days blowing up post boxes and hiding from police.

"Yes please, Miss Kluger," Angelica's voice was quite polite, yet the girl frowned.

"You sound like one of my clients, call me Jenny!" Angelica had failed to notice the numerous hints Jenny was dropping as to her situation in life.

* * *

"Your turn Ag, now tell me, where is Mister Church these days?" the card game had started at eleven, and was still going on at five. Though it was frequently interrupted by Angie's numerous questions.

"Where is the nice version of your father today? I've simply no idea Angie. He is probably off measuring some mountain or what-not. Maybe even hiding from the fact that his wife is trying to actually do some good in the world," Angelica had left her husband at twenty-two, when she decided to be a nurse in the Spanish-American war. The whole Schulyer family, Save her sisters wanted nothing to do with Angelica after she married John Church. He was an Englishman! They were not part of that blasted Mrs. Vanderbilt's circle. They treated money with the respectable American idea of simplicity. No need for it to be filtered into an un-deserving English household.

"Did Mister Church react badly when you left him?" Jenny had been getting a word or two in-between Angie's monologue's.

"Only by saying that I wouldn't be one of _those_ women for long. When I came back, he wasn't here," Jenny chuckled. Angelica's unusually poor judgement failed to notice that Jenny jerked back at any mention of her home life.

* * *

A card game also commenced on Angie's fourth, and last day of recovery.

"Do you think they'll ever see it our way?" opened Jenny as she delt out cards.

"It will take a lot of work, but I don't think anytime soon," the statement made every body in the room sad.

"Women have had the vote in Australia for twenty years,". Angie was in oar, how little a fourteen-year-old seems when you are thirty-seven.

"Australia is also free of the restrictions of the British government. I can only hope I can regain my American citizenship if they get it beforehand," Angelica murmured.

"Vindication of the rights of women was published about a hundred years ago, the idea has been out there for a long time," everybody in the room had read the secret document.

"Isn't it funny to think how terrible the founding fathers really were," it wasn't the first time Angie had had the thought.

"Property rights. It doesn't matter how much they butter it up, that's all it was about. And according to the British constitution, women are the play things of their fathers and husbands," Jenny was as pale as milk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't approve of his betrayal in this fic. Do everybody a favour and read something else


	8. I am not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn what is actually going on in Jenny's life. Jenny is the main reason rated teen and up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up Summer One soon. Then I'll go on hiatus for about a month. This story will be continued. I promise!

_February 12th._

_The air felt thick around me. I couldn't hear what Angie or Mrs. Church were saying. All I can think now is can't I be that? Why can't I have as easy life as my new friend? People who can sleep through the night underestimate how lucky they are. I have to visit a client. God help me!_

* * *

_Two Years Before..._

"WOMAN!" Mister Kluger drunken scream rang in Jenny's ears. Fathers angry. Mama wasn't going to sleep. Sarah needed dinner. _When could her little sister learn to not be helpless?_ thought Jenny as the she stole an egg from the neighbour. William Kluger was a man from hell. Everybody knew that, but what they also knew was that they weren't about to help that little wife of his. It is a hard life when you know that everybody, including your little sister, would rather see you rot? in hell than live a good life. _What would come next? thought Jenny._

* * *

"A tiny whore isn't going to need breakfast. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUT AND HELP YOUR MOTHER!" _._ Mister Kluger had caught Jenny buttering some bread. He wanted her to go out to the Brothel and help her mother early. She was fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of terrible and short I know. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.


End file.
